Uncle Outsider
by Outsidersproxy
Summary: "So Outsider," Corvo said a small tinge of uncertainty in his voice. The Outsider replied in silence, raising but a single brow. "How are you with kids?" The outsider narrowed his eyes at the lord protector. "Whyyy…?"


Uncle Outsider  
Rated: TM  
Ships:  
Outsider x Corvo  
Outsider x Emily…. (platonically)

Genre: Humor

Dishonored- Do not own/claim to own

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

[Just for fun: I love the idea that the Outsider was more involved with Emily's upbringing than what the game lets on. This series might also go into Dishonored 2 with High chaos Emily. ]

Chapter: 1

…

~Prologue~

"So Outsider," Corvo said, a small tinge of uncertainty in his voice. The Outsider replied in silence, raising but a single brow. "How are you with kids?"

The outsider narrowed his eyes at the lord protector.

"Whyyy…?"

…

The lord and protector jolted upright on his bed.

"Oh." He mumbled under his breath, his hand moved to the bowl of his back- the thin mattress caused it to ache. He hated the hound pit's beds. Still- it was less to complain about than Coldridge prison.

"I hate this Corvo."

Corvo jumped- tumbling off the icy frame opposite side of his bed. Crashing into the small dresser next to him. Corvo groaned. And he silently took back complaining… His hand reached for the frame bracing it and poking his head up to the one that scared the pants off of him.

No really… Corvo's pants were on the other side of the room, blinked right off of him…

Kidding.

Corvo just sleeps without pants… Sometimes.

Corvo's glare would have killed the Outsider if he wasn't already dead- and then some. He glared at the russet coated figure hovering just by the lord's bed. A single leg tucked beneath him as if he were sitting on it, the other dangling in the air. The black eyed Outsider crossed his arms and looked away from Corvo.

"Then why did you agree?" Corvo grumbled pushing himself up from the floor. He moved across the floating leviathan- who looked away from Corvo. Avoiding any eye contact until he retrieved his pants.

"Spur of the moment." The Outsider said in his usual cold voice. "But I'm committed now. I don't tend to go back on promises. Have you met me?"

"Yea. He's levitating in my room waiting for me to get my pants on. Good thing he's not a dick right?"

The Outsider rolled his colorless eyes.

"Ha, ha. Corvo." He replied dryly. Corvo was just now barely slipping a leg into his pants. The dark of the void filled the room, time frozen within the void's space, all but of course Corvo… and the small steps of a rushing child up the stairs.

"Oh bloody fucking hell!" Corvo snapped his voice hushed. "She can't meet you yet! Go away! Shoo! Be gone! However the hell I get rid of you!"

The Outsider lolled his head at Corvo. Moving his fingers silently to a stale snap. Just as they slipped? Everything resumed.

" _Only I get rid of me."_ Outsider hissed in a distant echo- Corvo hopping on one foot struggling to put on his other leg into his pants before Emily dashed into his arms.

 _Oomph._

Corvo tripped- face planting it into the nasty wooden floor. But not before he recovered and pulled up his pants.

"Corvo! Corvo!" Emily cooed- freezing in the hallway, a small giggle escaped her. "What are you doing on the floor Corvo?" She asked with a smile. Corvo smiled.

"Oh- don't worry about it, I was just checking a… -thought I heard a rat. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a swarm lurking about!" He stumbled over his words. Emily lit up, dashing into Corvo's arms.

"You're silly Corvo. There are rats everywhere!"

"I know Emily." Corvo smiled. "Hey, I have to go out and take care of some business, promise to be a good girl?"

She nodded quickly.

"Just be okay Corvo! You know I worry!"

Corvo nodded at her.

"I know, I know. But I have a surprise for you. I found you a perfect one to watch over you while I am away, he's a little scary. But I promise if anything happens to me he will be the first to tell you. He can give you a heads up of where I am at all times. Just don't check on me too much okay short stuff?"

"I thought Callista was to watch over me?" She asked raising both brows in wonder.

"She is, but I found someone that would be better suited to keep you safe. Just in case. Who knows? You two might get along!" Corvo enthused slight hesitation in his voice.

"Oh? What's his name?" She smiled. Corvo pursed his lips.

"Ugh…" Corvo scooted up, setting Emily aside from him. "Uncle?" Corvo smiled and nodded quickly. "Uh- Yea! He's a long lost Uncle of yours! Uncle Outsider!"

"Uncle Outsider?!" Outsider protested- freezing Emily in a slight 'ah' expression. Corvo sighed drooping his head as the air became thick with that usual Void cold. "Really? Out of everything, that's what you gave me?"

"What? Would you rather I name you Bob? Please Outsider, as if anyone knows your human name." Corvo paused. "Come to think of it, what _was_ your human name?"

Outsider folded his arms tightly, fighting he looked way.

"Nothing you can pronounce." He deemed.

"Yeaaa… right so who gave you the name Outsider again?"

He snapped his head back to Corvo.

"Humanity did. Decided to keep it. _Tch._ -better than my mortal name that's for sure." He mumbled under his breath.

"Great." Corvo shrugged. "She'll love the name if you just unfreeze her. And just-" Corvo paused, Outsider looked over to him, raising a brow. "Just don't-" he waved his hand, "scare her."

"Oh. I'll be gentle." Outsider said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So just so we're clear, you're going to take her to the Void while I'm out right?" Corvo asked shaking his head quickly.

"Yes, and before you annoyingly ask – Yes, I will make sure she doesn't _fall off._ "

"Great." Corvo clicked his tongue. "Now can you unfreeze her?"

"Sure I can do that." Outsider remarked with a smirk.

A moment passed.

"Now?" Corvo rolled his own eyes. Outsider smiled, snapping his fingers time resumed- the Outsider gone once again. Emily tumbled down, Corvo not realizing that he had gotten up and was in fact pacing around Outsider that entire time.

"How did you get over there Corvo?!" Emily squeaked pushing herself off the wooden floor.

"Careful, those floors are of the slippery sorts!" Corvo laughed. "Me? Oh." He moved back towards Emily. "I was talking with Uncle Outsider."

Emily opened her eyes wide, looking around the room.

"But Corvo! There is no one here!"

"Oh he's here, he's just hiding, just like how you and I play? Remember?"

Emily smiled widely.

"Does Uncle Outsider like to play hide and seek too?!"

"Oh! It's in fact his favorite game!"  
 _"Really Corvo?"_

Emily grinned, darting off peeking around the wooden arch.

"Where are you Uncle Outsider?!" She cooed. Corvo cringed.

"Now Emily, since your uncle has such a weird name, only refer to him as Uncle around others, understand? People might think you're talking to someone else."

Emily nodded.

"Come on out Outsider, I think she's ready to meet you." Corvo said quietly, as he called: the light grew dark. Emily jumped- running to Corvo latching onto him. Just behind the frame of the door the Outsider emerged.

"Oh." He said, forcing a smile. "You found me Emily."  
"Little more enthusiasm please!" Corvo jeered under his breath. Emily clung to Corvo's jeans.

"Corvo! I'm scared! What's wrong with his eyes?! I remember them, remember them in dreams. They scare me Corvo!"

Corvo shot Outsider a glare at the girls second to last statement. Outsider shrugged.

"What?" He said. "I was curious, that's all. So I peeked. Didn't realize she saw me." Outsider said crossing his arms looking away from the two. Corvo grumbled under his breath kneeling down to his daughter.

"Emily, sweety he's not going to hurt you. He's just… full of magick that's all. He can keep you safe far beyond what anyone at the Hound Pits can. Emily look around, want to see magick?" Corvo cooed, Emily rubbed her teary eyes and nodded slightly. Corvo gave a weak smile, looking up to the Outsider.  
"Here- take my hand, Uncle Outsider and I will show you around. So you're not so scared anymore."

Emily clung to Corvo's hand long before he got to finish his statement. Outsider nodded with Corvo, lagging behind as Corvo walked Emily to the window. Instead of the warm morning sun that bathed Corvo's room- she was greeted was a lasting ever expanding cerulean. Floating rocky isles hung in the sky without string or attachment.

Emily darted back from the window.

"I don't like heights! What if I fall?"

"I won't let that happen Emily. If you fall, I will catch you." Outsider said, trying his noticeably hardest to lighten his usual dark voice. "I promise."

Corvo pointed.

"He can't break promises Emily. His magick won't let him."

"Unfortunately." Outsider uttered sarcastically under his breath, the somber of his eyes darting from the two ahead of him. Emily looked back at Corvo and then to Outsider. Outsider adjusted his gaze to meet the girl's deep brown eyes.

"…Promise?" Emily squeaked. Outsider nodded.

"Emily, my dear Empress, you have my word. I will not let you fall." Outsider curved his lips into a smile. Emily gave a weak smile of her own, softly letting go of Corvo's hand she went to the window. Looking out it. Her eyes opened wide, finally taking in all she was seeing.

"Outsider?" She whimpered, her voice hushed- but Outsider heard it- of course, clear as day.

"Yes my Empress?"  
"Can we play?"  
Corvo smiled.

"Emily, are you okay enough to stay here while I go? I need to go to work, I have a busy day today." Outsider jerked his face away from them, hiding a chuckle.

" _Work."_ Outsider mused. Corvo shot a glare at him.

"Yes I think I will be okay!" Emily cheered, pointing to Outsider. "Just don't let me fall."

"Believe me Empress." He smiled in return. "You won't fall. That much I promise."

Emily held out her pinky- kneeling at the window seal.

"Pinky promise."

Outsider, gave a small smile, moving to the young girl, holding out his own pinky the two interlocked them.

"Pinky promise." Outsider replied. Emily flinched away.

"Brr!" She shook her pinky. "You're cold!"

"I have to be." Outsider smiled. "It's the only way to keep your world warm. I suck up all the cold of the months of sun. That way you can have fun. But in the months of cold? Well. All that cold pints up, and returns to your world just for a little while."

Corvo cocked his head. Stepping aside he gestured the Outsider to join him. He did, watching Emily just over the Outsider's shoulder.

"Do me a favor." Corvo grinned, patting the Outsider's shoulder. He flinched himself- my hell he really _was_ cold! "Try to not dumb down my daughter."

"Just trying to get along."

"I see that- change your answer, just say you like the cold. Sweet, simple and to the point."

Outsider rolled his eyes, but did so anyway.

He turned back to Emily.

"I was jesting your young majesty of before. I simply enjoy the cold furthermost than others." He said.

"I know you were joking Uncle." She giggled. Corvo peeked over the Outsider's shoulder.

"You all right Emily?" He called, she nodded peering out the window. "Okay, well Uncle Outsider will be sure to show you more magick, but only when you're okay to see some more. Okay?"

She nodded.

Corvo took a breath, suddenly clutching Outsider's jacket.  
"Seriously Outsider." Corvo warned. "Don't let my daughter fall."

Outsider grinned, raising his fingers and snapping.

Corvo now clutched the empty air.

"Corvo!" Lord Pendleton called from below. "Samuel is ready with the boat Sir, we really must be heading out."

Corvo sighed.

Turning to leave he stopped in the doorway-

"I'm trusting you Outsider." He whispered before heading out of his room.

~To Be Continued~  
A somewhat half serious 'Crack fiction.' Kind of similar manor as "Alucard goes to the Olympics".  
This is just something I'm working on when I get stressed out of my other works.


End file.
